1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing environment, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for managing the power distribution in the data processing environment. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for discovering an equipment's power connection relationship in a data processing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing environments often include multiple data processing systems. The data processing systems each have need for electrical power for performing their respective functions.
In certain data processing environment configurations, such as in a data center, several data processing systems may be configured to receive bulk power over a common power line. The bulk power is then distributed to the various data processing systems via power distribution mechanism, such as a power distribution tree.
For example, a single bulk power cable may fan out to several power distribution units. A power distribution unit distributes electrical power to several devices or equipment, including information technology (IT) equipment and facilities equipment. IT equipment may be any data processing system, or any device equipment or component thereof usable in performing computations. For example, a computer, a storage array, a network bridge, or a monitor may be examples of IT equipment.
Facilities equipment may be any equipment used for keeping a computation facility, such as a building or space, rack or cabinet, or other such facilities operational. For example, a power supply panel, a cooling fan, an HVAC unit, or a lighting unit may be examples of facilities equipment.
In large-scale data processing environments, extensive cabling may distribute power to numerous equipment. Such cabling may further span several rooms, floors, or even buildings in such data processing environments.